Clans
'Aburame Clan ' The Aburame Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. At birth, members of this clan are offered to several special breed of insects as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterized by their use of insects as weapons. 'Akimichi Clan' The Akimichi Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. Many of their clan's techniques revolve around the use of Yang Release. Amagiri Clan The Amagiri clan founded and led Yumegakure at some point of the past. Later on, the Tenrō clan came, using the Three-Heads' sealing technique as a shield and slowly took over the village. When a Tenrō became village chief, the Amagiri clan's history of oppression began. All the blame for the poverty of the village and the wars that brought even more sacrifices went to the Amagiri and they were exiled from the village. The path they walked after that was truly one of thorns, as Gensui describes it. Because of this, Gensui sought vengeance on the Tenrō, planning to use the Three-Heads to get revenge. 'Fuma Clan' The Fuma Clan is a renowned ninja clan, famous in at least Amegakure and the Land of Fire. It is unknown where they hail from. They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant Fuma Shuriken; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess preeminent sharpness. Haruno Clan The Haruno clan is a clan hailing from Konohagakure. While not a highly distinguished clan, they have produced several impressive Med-Nin, and are generally gifted in using chakra control. Hatake Clan The Hatake Clan is one of the many clans that reside in Konohagakure. The clan possessed at least one heirloom: the White Light Chakra Sabre, which produced white chakra when swung. 'Hoshigaki Clan' The Hoshigaki clan was known for its most famous member, Kisame, a member of the Akatsuki in days gone by. While not much was known about them, they were a predominantly warrior-esque clan, the thrill of battle and conflict calling to them always. Each member was trained from birth in swordplay, a base foundation of their clan, and often became powerful Shinobi within their own right. Raised in the ways of their clan, they were usually quite hostile and aggressive, though were not without reason. * Kekkei Genkai - Chakra Absorption 'Hōzuki Clan' The Hōzuki Clan is a group of ninja that settled in Kirigakure after the ending of the Warring States Period. Members of this clan have the ability to turn their bodies into a liquefied state.The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid state using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and as such at least two known members are known to carry water bottles around with them. Hyuga Clan ''' The Hyuga Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, among other things. Members of this clan also possess the unique ability to expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. '''Iburi Clan The Iburi Clan was a seclusive clan that lived underground in the Land of Fire. They had the ability to become smoke at will and still be able to physically interact with the world around them. However, this ability was imperfect, causing them to occasionally transform unintentionally. In their smoke form, they were vulnerable to wind as it caused them to disperse permanently and die. Because of that, clan members did not tend to have long lives, and were forced to live confined in caves or places where the wind is practically non-existent. Instead of tombstones to honor the dead, the clan would plant trees for them, believing their deceased souls would watch over them. 'Inuzuka Clan' The Inuzuka Clan/Family is a family of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. 'Jugo Clan' This clan is an unknown family, which originated from an unknown area. The members of this clan possess the innate ability to absorb natural energy from their surroundings due to their unique bodies, however, the adverse effects of this energy results in sudden and uncontrollable surges of madness, causing them to sporadically go berserk. Their unique bodies also secrete special fluids that allow them to undergo various drastic physical alterations. 'Kagetsu Family' The Kagetsu Family hail from Motoyoshi Village within the Land of Fire. The were originally ordinary herb-sellers that, though poor, lived happy lives filled with laughter. When they discovered that the herbs growing in the surrounding mountainside were valuable, the family became rich. They also became serious and laughter disappeared from their lives. 'Kaguya Clan' '' The Kaguya Clan is known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values. A selected few have inherited the ability to manipulate their bone structure. 'Kamizuru Clan' The Kamizuru Clan was a clan of bee users from the Land of Earth who were once very well known. 'Kedoin Clan' The Kedoin Clan is relatively unknown. Its members have the ability to copy someone's appearance, so well that it can't be exposed by ninken. However, they cannot copy techniques and other abilities. After a few days, the clan member who used the technique returns back to normal. 'Kurama Clan' The Kurama Clan is a clan of extremely skilled genjutsu users. This talent in genjutsu is due to the kekkei genkai that the clan possesses. However, once every few generations, a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in genjutsu that their illusions causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. Such frightening power is not without its drawbacks. The user can rarely control the full extent of their abilities, and as such their subconscious will often regulate that power, leading to the creation of a second personality in control of that power. This personality then overwhelms the original, turning the individual into a monster that is a danger to everyone that surrounds them. '''Namikaze Clan' The Namikaze clan is a clan that originated in the Land of Fire. They are well known for their skills in fuinjutsu and of course their lightning quick speed. This clan, like many others, does not possess a kekkei genkai but is still a powerful clan and a force to be reckoned with. 'Nara Clan' The Nara Clan is known for their intelligence, their tending to deer, and their ability to manipulate shadows through the use of Yin Release. 'Rinha Clan' The Rinha Clan was a clan with specialists in medical ninjutsu. They have performed admirably in the past wars. The Rinha clan specialize in medical ninjutsu and were so proficient that during past wars, were targeted by shinobi from other countries, seeking to obtain their techniques. 'Ryu Clan' The Ryu Clan was once a powerful clan of Dragon Guardians entrusted with keeping the Dragon Blade. The Ryu clan was blessed by the power of the five Genryu, who together fertilized the land belonging to the clan around Mount Koryu. However, due to their clan's history as Dragon Guardians, all members of the clan were bound to the Genryu, signified by small horns on their heads, pointed ears, and, in some cases, facial markings. 'Sarutobi Clan' The Sarutobi Clan is an influential clan from Konohagakure. All known members have also been observed devotees of the Will of Fire.The Sarutobi are famous for their high willpower, and exceptional strength. The clan also uses hiden ninjutsu involving Fire Release. 'Senju Clan' The Senju Clan was one of the clans responsible for founding Konohagakure. Although the clan itself no longer appears to exist as a group, the Senju continue to influence Konoha's politics through their philosophy of the Will of Fire. 'Shimura Clan' The Shimura Clan is a well renowned shinobi clan responsible for founding Konohagakure. Before Konohagakure's formation following the Warring States Period, the Shimura were among the set of clans allied with the Senju, alongside the Sarutobi clan. 'Shirogane Clan' The Shirogane Clan was the puppet clan from the Land of Wind. The Shirogane were said to be comprised of ninja with meager skill compared to the other existing shinobi clans. However, they were highly proficient in the puppet-making arts, as it was their apparent inferiority that led to them developing the Puppet Walkers. These Puppet Walkers are superior to normal puppets in general since they can operate without a nearby puppeteer as they can be manipulated from a distance, and are capable of getting up after receiving multiple hits from the opposition.' '''Tenro Clan The Tenro Clan is a clan of shinobi that hail from Yumegakure. The Tenro clan shinobi fighting style revolves mainly around the use of taijutsu and some use of ninja tools. Some members have been shown to use a combat based transformation technique, allowing them to take on a wolf-like creature that enhances their strength and speed, which emphasizes their main focus of taijutsu and close combat. Like the Inuzuka clan of Konohagakure, the Tenro clan makes use of canines in combat by using wolves with a pair of large bladed weapons strapped to their back. The canines use their blades by rearing up onto their hind legs and jump at their targets and spinning around. Aside from combat skills, the clan also boasted knowledge of a high level sealing technique, which in the past enabled them to imprison the Three-Headed Guardian Beast. While the seal was not shown, its abilities were similar to the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style in that it allows for an opening of the seal with a special key. 'Uchiha Clan' The Uchiha Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, reputed to be the village's strongest because of their Sharingan and natural battle prowess. After helping found Konoha decades ago, the Uchiha grew increasingly isolated from the village's affairs, culminating in most of their deaths during the Uchiha Clan Downfall. 'Uzumaki Clan' The Uzumaki Clan was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. Although not much is known about the clan, most of its known members currently reside in Konohagakure. Uzumaki naturally possess incredibly strong life forces, granting them very long lifespans. This also enables them to recover from injuries and exhaustion in short periods of time, enough to survive the removal of tailed beasts, although they are still left near death afterwards. Uzumaki also have the ability to heal and rejuvenate allies by having their allies bite them and suck their chakra. It is dangerous however to use this ability too regularly. The Uzumaki were most famed for their fuinjutsu, the seal of which typically appears as a spiral crest reminiscent of the Uzumaki's symbol. They can also produce Adamantine Sealing Chains made of their own chakra. 'Yamanaka Clan' The Yamanaka Clan is a family of ninja found in Konohagakure. They specialize in mind related techniques, and they own and run a flower shop in the village. 'Yota Clan' This travelling clan had the ability to manipulate weather, which they used for their trades. Yotsuki Clan The Yotsuki Clan is a clan from Kumogakure. It is said that they never sell out their comrades. 'Yuki Clan' The Yuki Clan lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using shinobi in combat, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai.